Captured
by ExactChase
Summary: Ruby is captured by the White Fang, 'Nuff said. [M for bad language]
1. Injured

Yang watched as Torchwick grabbed Ruby and pressed a gun against her head. Yang began to sprint forward. "Any closer and her head comes off!" Roman warned. Yang skidded to a stop. "You can't hurt her!" Yang told him.

"I don't see why not!"

"If you do..."

"If I do, what?"

"I'll castrate and kill you."

"Not going to happen."

"Oh trust me..."

"You're gonna have a fun time being tortured on a daily basis. Aren't ya, kiddo?"

"Please! Help me!" Ruby cried out, struggling to break free.

Roman grabbed her throat and punched her in the stomach. Ruby was now struggling to breathe. Yang began to come forward again, he pressed the gun against Ruby's head again. Yang stepped back and watched as The White Fang threw her sister on to an airship. "Say goodbye! You'll die before you see her again." Torchwick told Ruby, who was now sobbing on the floor.

'How did I get into this situation?' She asked herself.

Earlier…..

RWBY approached the Schnee headquarters, where the White Fang we're currently keeping hostages. They walked in and got on the elevator. "This is not the smartest idea you've ever had, Ruby." Weiss pointed out.

"Don't worry. I saw this in a movie once."

"Nothing good has ever come from that sentence." Blake said.

They began to near their stop, so Ruby, Weiss and Yang pressed up against the walls, while Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud. The door opened. Blake ran out and the White Fang soldiers began to open fire. Blake deflected their bullets and stabbed one. She saw another about to shoot her in the back in the glint of her sword. He fired, she turned around and cut his bullet in half, killing the two people behind her.

Blake sheathed her sword. "Okay." She said. "People are dead!" The others stepped out of the elevator. Ruby walked up to the desk in the back of the room. Torchwick was sitting there, terrified at what he just saw. "Release the hostages." Ruby told him.

None of them saw Torchwick reach for his .44 Magnum. He raised his weapon to Ruby's head. Yang grabbed his hand and twisted it, but didn't stop the gun from going off. The bullet entered Ruby's arm and she cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Yang clocked Torchwick in the face, knocking him out.

Yang ran over to Ruby and kneeled down beside her. "You okay?" She asked.

"If I was okay, I wouldn't be writhing in pain!" Ruby growled. Blake knelt down and pulled a bullet off of Ruby's belt.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked.

"Gotta get the bullet out." Blake answered. "You're about to learn where the term, 'bite the bullet' comes from."

She held the bullet out to Ruby. "Bite down on this."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Ruby did as she was told and Blake pulled out a small knife. "This might hurt." She warned. "A lot."

She dug the knife into Ruby's bullet wound and began to pry out the bullet out. As she pulled the bullet out, Ruby bit the .40 cal sniper bullet in half and passed out. "Damn." Weiss said.

"I wonder who she takes after." Blake said, sarcastically.

Yang took off her scarf and wrapped it around Ruby's arm to stop the bleeding. Yang picked up Ruby and slung the small huntress over her shoulder. "Is she gonna be okay?" Yang asked Blake.

"Once we get her back to Beacon and give her proper medical treatment, she should be fine."

"Should?"

"Margin for error."

"Why should there be a margin for error?"

"Y'know, in case she can never properly use that arm again."

"Is that a possibility?"

"Yes."

"What?!"

"I'm partly fucking with you."  
"Partly?"

"Is would have been a possibility if bullet, like damaged a nerve."

"Did it?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so?"

"She'll be fine! Let's go!"

"What would you have done if you knew she was going to die?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. For future reference."

"I would have shot her."

"Seriously?"

"Hey, she's gonna die anyway. Why's she gotta suffer?"

"Good point."

"That's fucked up." Ruby said, waking up.

"Extremely." Weiss said.


	2. Captured

RWBY had forgotten about Torchwick until, he sprinted up the stairs to the rooftop. Ruby ran after him, but fell behind when she became light-headed. Ruby carried anyways and tackled him to the ground. As she did this, an airship landed.

"Looks like backup's here." Ruby told Torchwick.

"That's what you think."

Several White Fang soldiers hopped out the airship. Ruby got up and unfolded Crescent Rose.

Weiss, Blake and Yang were going up the stairs as well, but we're far behind their leader. Well, Weiss and Blake were anyway. Yang knew that Ruby was injured and had lost a lot of blood.

Yang broke down the door leading to the rooftop. She saw Ruby staggering towards her.

Yang watched as Torchwick grabbed Ruby and pressed a gun against her head. Yang began to sprint forward. "Any closer and her head comes off!" Roman warned. Yang skidded to a stop. "You can't hurt her!" Yang told him.

"I don't see why not!"

"If you do..."

"If I do, what?"

"I'll castrate and kill you."

"Not going to happen."

"Oh trust me..."

"You're gonna have a fun time being tortured on a daily basis. Aren't ya, kiddo?"

"Please! Help me!" Ruby cried out, struggling to break free.

Roman grabbed her throat and punched her in the stomach. Ruby was now struggling to breathe. Yang began to come forward again, he pressed the gun against Ruby's head again. Yang stepped back and watched as The White Fang threw her sister on to an airship. "Say goodbye! You'll die before you see her again." Torchwick told Ruby, who was now sobbing on the floor.

Blake and Weiss ran through the door. "Where's Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"They got her."

"Oh shit."

They immediately contacted Ozpin and told him what had happened. "Return to Beacon." He told them.

They followed the orders they were given and returned to Beacon. Yan went straight to Ozpin's office.

"Once we find out where they're keeping her, then we will act, but at the moment—"

"At the moment you're not doing shit!"

"Patience."

Yang stormed out.

Elsewhere…..

Ruby sat in the bed of a truck, she was chained to the walls, so that she couldn't escape. Finally the truck came to a stop. They were now outside of a giant fenced in compound. A White Fang concentration camp. Where they kept prisoners of war. Where they executed prisoners of war. Ruby was scared for her own life now. She began to struggle against her restraints. One of the men got out of the truck and came around to the bed of the truck. He reached to grab Ruby out of the truck, but she jerked away, so he struck her, really hard. Ruby could taste blood in her mouth. "You ready to cooperate now, kid?" He asked her. She spit blood on to him. He hit her again, grabbed her out of the truck and threw her on to the cement. He began to violently kick her. Ruby felt her own consciousness begin to slip away. He kicked her one more time in the jaw before she lost consciousness.


	3. Operation Red Rose

"It's been six months!" Yang yelled. "When are we going to rescue her?!"

"We have someone watching over her." Ozpin explained.

"Why don't you actually do something?!"

"Technically, she is a hostage. Acting now would risk her life."

Yang sighed.

"I understand that you are worried about your sister. If I makes you feel any better... We will send in Ms. Belladonna to watch over her as well." Ozpin offered.

"Yeah. That'll work."

Blake looked around the White Fang concentration camp for her leader, but she couldn't find her. "Sir, we got her." One man told Torchwick.

"That bitch is fucking fast," Another said as they pulled Ruby out of the back of a truck. She was badly beaten. Her eye was swollen shut, her teeth were stained red with blood. The two men were dragging her over to Torchwick, who reached out and grabbed a fistful of Ruby's hair. He lifted her up to eye level. "We can't just let you get away with running. Now can we?" He asked her. "Teach her a lesson." He told his men. "Make it like pulling teeth."

After two hours of continuous torture, the two men threw Ruby into her cell. Blake could see how exhausted the young huntress was, because she didn't even move from her spot on the floor. Ruby struggled to lift her head. She made eye contact with Blake. She couldn't see Ruby's face because her hair was hanging in front of her face. Her hair had lost it's red tint and was now black like Blake's.

"Did Yang send you?" Ruby asked hoarsely. Blake nodded. Ruby moved the hair out of her face and smirked at Blake. Then she put her head back down on the stone floor.

Yang sat in the dorm room, waiting for Blake's report. Finally, her scroll began to ring. It was Blake.

"What's going on with Ruby?"  
"She's been trying to run."

"Good or bad?"

"Bad."

"Why?"

"They pulled her fucking teeth out for it."

"What else did they do to her?"

"They've beaten her."  
"How badly?"

"Almost beyond the point of recognition."

Jaune believed that his girlfriend was dead, so he moved on. The first three months after Ruby's capture, Jaune believed that she was alive, but suffering. It was Pyrrha who helped him come to terms with what "really" happened to Ruby. It was his current girlfriend who helped him cope with the loss of the last one. The first one. He had loved Ruby, that much was true, but now he believed she was dead. Jaune's father had helped him as well, telling him, "Well you only need the light when it's burning low. Only miss the sun when it starts to snow. Only know you love her when you let her go.  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low. Only hate the road when you're missin' home. Staring at the bottom of your glass, hoping one day you'll make a dream last.

But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies.

Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast. Well you see her when you fall asleep, but never to touch and never to keep 'cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep."

Jaune heard a knock at the door, so he got up from where he sat and answered it. It was Yang.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Ruby's alive." Yang told him.

"What?! That's great!"

"What are you gonna do about the other redhead?"

"Pyrrha?"

"Yeah. You're not gonna leave Ruby, now that you know she's alive, right?"

"I gotta think about it."

"Seriously?"

"What? I've been with Pyrrha for a while now."  
"But you were with Ruby longer than you were with that bitch, Pyrrha."

"What's your problem?!"

"Ruby's been in captivity for six months, the last thing she needs is her boyfriend dumping her because of it!"

"I realize that, but this is something I'm going to have to decide on my own."

"You better make the right choice." Yang walked away.

The Next Day...

JNPR and WY were called down to Ozpin's office.

"As you all may know, Ms. Rose has been in captivity for some time now." He told them. "We believe that if we wait any longer, her life might be on the line."

"Does that mean we're gonna move soon?" Yang asked.

"Yes, yes it does. You six plus Miss Belladonna will be the rescue team. We'll send in team one an hour before team two and team two an hour before team three."

"Who's on what team?"

"Arc, Xiao Long, team three. Ren, Valkyrie, team one. Schnee, Nikos, team two."

"You were all over the place there."

"I know."

"Where will Blake be?"

"With team one."

"Okay."

Jaune and Yang's airship approached the camp. They could see the other wreaking havoc on the camp.

"Nearing drop zone." The pilot told them.

"Drop!" He commanded.

Ruby tried to run again, but this time, she was thrown into a shipping container. Not an hour later, she heard gunshots from outside then Torchwick's voice. "We have you surrounded, drop your weapons." She heard the metallic clunk of weapons being dropped to the ground. "Now go up to that shipping container, one by one."

"Blondie."

"Other blonde."

"Kitty."

"Ice queen."

"Energetic one."

"Asian guy."

"Open the door and walk in."

The door opened and seven people walked in, the door shut behind them. They hadn't seen Ruby, because she was hiding in the shadows.

"Great." Yang said. "Now we can't get to her."

"We're closer than we think." Blake said.

"How do you know?"

"I can smell her. She's in here with us."

"Where?"

"Over here." A hoarse voice came from the corner of the container. Yang pulled out a flashlight and shone it in the direction of the voice. There was Ruby, curled up in a ball. She began to stand up. Her legs seemed to be fine.

"How long do you think it'll take them to figure it out?" Ruby asked.

"Figure out what?" Jaune asked.

"That they're fucking with the wrong people."


	4. The Escape

"How long do you think it'll take them to figure it out?" Ruby asked.

"Figure out what?" Jaune asked.

"That they're fucking with the wrong people."

"Let's play The Pronoun Game with Ruby Rose." Yang commented.

"What are you? CinemaSins?"

"Scene does not contain a lap dance."

Ruby chuckled. "Why should it?"

"Because everything's better with a lap dance."

"I give up."

Ruby walked, no limped over to Jaune and kissed him. "Long time no see." She told him.

"Hey, back off." Pyrrha told her.

"Why should I?"

"Cause he's my boyfriend."

"Last time I checked—"

"Last time you checked was six months ago."

Ruby swung a punch at Pyrrha, but Pyrrha grabbed her fist and kneed her in the stomach. Ruby doubled over.

"Ruby? You okay?" Yang asked, giving Pyrrha a death glare.

"Yeah." Ruby wheezed. "Just can't take a hit like I used to."

Ruby turned and punched Pyrrha in the stomach. She didn't flinch."Why should you get Jaune?" Ruby asked. "Because I can hit harder than you can." Pyrrha hit Ruby again. Ruby fell to the ground.

Jaune stepped in. "it ain't how hard you hit; it's about how hard you can get hit, and keep moving forward. How much you can take, and keep moving forward."

Jaune's father had told him that, "Let me tell you something you already know. The world ain't all sunshine and rainbows. It is a very mean and nasty place and it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, or nobody is gonna hit as hard as life. But it ain't how hard you hit; it's about how hard you can get hit, and keep moving forward. How much you can take, and keep moving forward. That's how winning is done. Now, if you know what you're worth, then go out and get what you're worth. But you gotta be willing to take the hit, and not pointing fingers saying you ain't where you are because of him, or her, or anybody. Cowards do that and that ain't you. You're better than that!" He had told Jaune.

Jaune knelt down next to Ruby, putting his arm around her. "You okay?" He asked, turning her head to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah." She answered before kissing him. "You made the right choice." Yang told him.

"I understand." Pyrrha said. "And I apologize for reacting the way I did."

"That doesn't change anything." Jaune told her.

"It's fine." Ruby said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"She's an easily forgiving person." Yang explained.

One Week Later...

The door slid open and Yang slammed the person's head against the door frame and grabbed his gun, putting a bullet in his head. She threw the rifle to Ruby, who caught it. Ruby peered out of the door. No one is was out there. They all quietly snuck out. Ruby didn't realize just how cold it was outside and shivered. She was only wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, so Yang took off her leather jacket and wrapped it around her sister. Since it was winter, it was a zip-up woolen jacket.

Ruby ran forward and scoped out the main room. It was full of White Fan soldiers, but it was the only way out. "Let's make some noise." She told the others. She took out the two guys by the door. Blake and Yang grabbed their weapons. The three began to take out the rest. One of the soldiers ran up and tried to knife Ruby, but was hit in the face with the butt of Yang's gun and shot in the face. Yang tossed his gun to Jaune. By the time they cleared the room, everyone had a gun.

Ruby picked up a clip from one of the bodies. Ruby heard footsteps behind her, so she whipped her gun around.


	5. Ruby Makes The Call

Ruby heard footsteps behind her, so she whipped her gun around.

Yang turned around as well when she heard the gunshot that echoed throughout the small building. She saw that Ruby was laying on the ground, staring at Jaune, who was standing in the center of the room, clutching his stomach. In front of him, was Mercury Black. He was holding out a gun. Yang could tell that Jaune had taken the bullet for Ruby. Yang ran forward and sucker punched Mercury. Ruby got up and ran into to Jaune's side.

"R-Ruby. I-I love you." He Told her.

"I love you too." She said, tears forming in her eyes. Jaune's eyes closed and he went limp. Ruby got up and faced Mercury, who easily knocked her out.

When Ruby came to, Mercury was holding a gun over Yang's head. Yang was laying on the floor. A gunshot echoed throughout the building. Mercury had a bullet hole in his forehead, he fell to the ground. Ruby turned and saw that Jaune had fired the shot that had killed Mercury. Ruby got up and ran to the blonde. "I'm so lucky that I'm taller than you." He told her.

Ruby called Blake over. "Is he gonna be okay?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Can't you do something?"

"Sure."

Blake began to work on Jaune, making sure that he would live. Once she was done she turned around. "He's good."

They went through the front gate, guns drawn. Ruby was propping Jaune up. Once they realized how many guards were at the gate, they made a mad dash for the forest. Ren received a bullet to the back of the head, falling face down into the mud. He was the first to die. "REN!" Nora yelled out. She received a bullet to the leg. Once they were deep in the woods they stopped on a hill.

"There's too many of them." Weiss panted.

"I'll hold them off, while you guys run." Nora volunteered.

"Nora, you can't—" Pyrrha began.

"I have to do this."

"See you on the other side." Ruby said, beginning to run.

Nora was the second to die. She didn't give up easily.

Nora watched the others run off. She laid belly-down on the hill pointing her gun towards where they had come. One of them picked through the trees, she shot him in the head. Another poked out and got a bullet in her shoulder before she took him down. She stood up and ran to a tree, as another watched her run, firing at her, he hit her in the calf. Bullet after bullet hit the tree. One bullet hit her side. Another bullet grazed her head. She ran down to where the soldiers were and shot ten all one by one, until she got a bullet in her spine. She was now paralyzed from the waist down, but kept killing the corrupted Faunus, until she was shot in the head.

The Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha continued to run through the forest, listening to the gunfire, until it stopped. "Maybe she killed them all." Jaune hoped.

He looked over his shoulder, he could see more soldiers running over the hill. "Or not."

Ruby fired her gun over her shoulder. Soon they came to a rocky slope. "I guess we gotta fall back." Ruby said.

"You mean fall off?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. Fall off."

They all jumped, but their legs have out from under them and they violently flew down the slope, slamming into trees and rocks. Eventually, they came to a stop at the bottom.

Yang was the first to move, lifting her head up. "Yo, Rubes. You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"That was a really bad idea." Weiss said.

"Even worse than that time on the elevator?"

"Hey, that worked." Blake said.

"That it did." Weiss admitted.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing." Ruby told him.

None of them dared to move. They knew that once they moved, then they could be confirmed as alive. "Down here!" One of the soldiers yelled from the top. They all got up and began to run. Yet another slope.

"Not again." Pyrrha said.

"We don't have a choice." Ruby told her.

"Fuck it." Yang said, not slowing down, she began to run down the slope, but got the same result as last time. The others followed suit.

Once they got to the bottom, Ruby turned to Weiss. "Weiss, I need your scroll."

"Why?"

"Evac."

Weiss reluctantly handed the girl her scroll. Ruby dialed Ozpin's number. Nothing.

"I don't have a connection." Ruby told them. She looked over to a ridge that overlooked a ravine.

"No." Yang said. "No way in hell."

"I need to do this."

"Our mission was to rescue you." Pyrrha said. "I'll be damned if we don't complete our mission." She grabbed the scroll from Ruby and began to make her way to the ridge, while the others covered her. Before Pyrrha could make it, she was shot in the head.

"Fuck!" Ruby yelled. She ran towards Pyrrha's body and grabbed the scroll.

Ruby began to climb the ridge, using her gun as a crutch. None of the others had seen her.

"Ruby! What are you doing?!" Jaune called out.

"Getting us home."

Ruby got up to the ridge and laid down. She carefully dialed Ozpin's number.

"Hello?"

"This is Rose. We need immediate evac."

"Where are you?"

"A few miles—AH!" She was interrupted by a bullet that pierced her back.

"A few miles north east of the compound. We're under heavy fire." Another bullet pierced her back.

Ruby began to drag herself back down to where her teammates were. One of the soldiers pointed his gun at Ruby's head.


	6. CFVY

Ruby began to drag herself back down to where her teammates were. One of the soldiers pointed his gun at Ruby's head.

Yang immediately shot him and helped Ruby back down.

"You're gonna make it." She kept telling Ruby.

Blake pulled Yang and Jaune off to the side.

"I don't think she's gonna make it. Should we just..."

"Just what?" Jaune asked.

"Make sure her death isn't painful."

"Like hell!"

"She still has a chance." Yang said. "Let's give her that chance."

They walked back over and Jaune picked up Ruby, bridal style. She provided covering fire.

As he began to carry her away, Weiss was shot in the back seven times. Blake inspected her. "She's not gonna make it." She leaned in and whispered something into Weiss' ear. Weiss nodded. Blake raised Gambol Shroud, pointing it at Weiss' head and fired.

The remaining few continued to run. They saw an airship hovering a few yards ahead of them. Team CFVY was on board. A rocket flew into the airship, killing everyone on board.

"Jaune." Ruby said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I can walk from here on out."

Jaune set her down and she began to lead the way. Another rocket landed in between the four, launching them all in different directions. Jaune climbed into a little indentation of rock and passed out.

When Jaune woke up, he climbed out of his little cranny. He went to a little pool of water and began drinking up the water. He looked up and saw a faunas a few feet away from him. He pulled out a grenade he had picked up earlier and put his finger on the pin. "I'll blow you the fuck up." He threatened.

"Whoa! Whoa!" The faunas said.

"I don't go home, you don't go home."

He could hear the shouts of the White Fang soldiers growing closer.

"Hey, you down there!" One yelled to the faunas in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"You see any humans around here?"

"No!"

Jaune put the grenade away and went back to the faunas' town with him.

The faunas laid him down and stitched up his wounds. "Have you seen a girl in a brown leather jacket?" Jaune asked him."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I need to find her."

"You won't make it."

"If I don't go, she won't make it."

Jaune stood up, but was pushed back down.

"I will contact Beacon. They will come and pick you and your girlfriend up."


	7. The Finale

Ruby opened her eyes, she was laying in a thick bush. She tried to get up, but her injuries wouldn't let her. 'I just need to wait for my aura to heal me' She thought.

"Ruby!" She heard someone call her name.

"Where are you?!" It was Yang. Ruby groaned. "Ruby?" Yang was closer now.

"Here." Was all Ruby could say, she didn't speak loud enough for Yang to hear.

"Ruby?!"

"Yang! Quiet." Blake told her.

"Why?"

"I heard her say something."

"Here." Ruby groaned again.

Blake ran to the bush where the groan came from. "Here!" She called to Yang. She pulled Ruby out of the bush. She was badly injured.

Yang picked Ruby up and began to run in a random direction. She ran out into a village, she could see that Jaune was at a makeshift chopping block. There were people pointing guns at the White Fang soldiers who were holding Jaune down. "Help!" Yang yelled. Jaune looked and saw Ruby, he began to struggle more. The men let go of him and began to walk off. "I'll get you for this." One of the men said.

Jaune got up and ran to Ruby, who had knocked herself out of Yang's arms and was trying to stand. Jaune and Yang helped her to her feet. "I'm fine." She told them. They let go of her and she immediately fell down. The two blondes helped Ruby into the faunas' house. Ruby refused to be healed until her friends were taken care of.

Just as the faunas was getting around to Ruby, there was an explosion outside. Jaune, Yang and Blake ran outside. The White Fang were attacking.

Ruby was now laying on the floor, after she fell off of the bed. Yang watched from a distance as one of the White Fang soldiers ran into the building Ruby was in. She began to sprint towards the building. She heard a gunshot. She began to run faster. She flew through the doorway to see a huntsman standing over the dead body of a White Fang soldier.

Ruby was laying down behind him. Yang ran over to her sister and picked her up. The huntsman lead her to an airship, where they put Ruby on to a stretcher and began stitching up her wounds as the others got in as well.

Yang watched anxiously as they operated on Ruby. Her heart monitor began to rapidly beep, until it all merged into one long beep. Ruby's heart had stopped beating. They began to use the defibrillators on her. When they were about to give up, her heart started beating again.

"We have a problem." One of the people operating on Ruby said.

"What?" Yang asked.

"They've completely obliterated her aura. It's not healing her like it should."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes, but it could take months for her to recover from this."

"Better than her never recovering." Jaune said.

"Operation Red Rose was a success." A man told Ozpin. "But, there were twenty one casualties."

"Who?"

"Nikos, Schnee, Ren, Valkyrie, Adel, Alistair, Scarlatina, Daichi, Winchester, Thrush, Bronzewing, Lark and all stand-by staff on the airship you sent.

"Where are the others?"

"Xiao Long, Rose, Arc and Belladonna are being transported to the Bagram airbase."

"Why?"

"Rose is in critical condition. She would surely die if we transported her all the way back here without medical treatment."

"Isn't Xiao Long at Bagram?"

"Which one, sir?"

"Taiyang."

"Yessir, he is."

Taiyang watched as an airship began to land at the airbase he had been stationed at. "Who authorized this landing?" He asked the man next to him.

"No one sir."

"Then why are they landing?"

"Because your daughters are on that ship sir."

"They got Ruby out of that concentration camp?"

"Yessir. With twenty one casualties and four injured."

"Who are those injured?"

"Rose, Xiao Long, Arc, and Belladonna. I may add that Rose is in critical condition."

"What?!"

Taiyang began to run to the airship as it landed.

He saw Yang step out. She saw him and ran towards him, hugging him when she reached him. "How's your sister?!" He asked frantically.

"She's alive."

"Good."

"On the way here, her heart stopped."

"But she's fine now, right?"

"Her aura's been obliterated. It may take months for her to recover from this."

"I'll take that as a 'she'll live'."

He walked around Yang and went to the airship. They had Ruby hooked up to a breathing mask.

Two Weeks Later...

"Two weeks ago, a seven man team was sent to rescue a young girl, who had been kidnapped by the White Fang. Four of them did not make it back." Ozpin was publicly announcing what had happened during Operation Red Rose.

"Of the dead was, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Soon after the death of Nikos, we received a call from Ruby Rose, disclosing their location and calling for immediate evac. We then sent team CFVY in on an airship. The airship was shot down. There were no survivors."

"What Is the current status of the remaining few?" One of the reporters asked.

"They are alive."

"Who are 'they'?"

"Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna."

Ozpin began to walk away.

"Where are they now?"

Ruby woke into the sound of Jaune breathing heavily in her ear, indicating that he was asleep. Ruby had spent the night in Jaune's bed, since his teammates were all dead. They hadn't done anything sexual. If Jaune had tried that, Yang would have cut his dick off.

Ruby slipped out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, NPR and Weiss were standing behind her. They were whispering the same words over and over again. "Your fault. Your fault we died. Your fault."

Ruby believed them. They had died trying to save her. Her partner was dead because of her. Jaune's team was dead because of her. Tears began to form in her eyes. "SHUT UP!" She screamed.

RABY will return in Regret...


End file.
